ELF
by Adelways Shizuka Usagi
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya jika ada seorang pemuda yang berkali-kali menyatakan cinta padamu yang ternyata itu hanya sebuah perwujudan dari sebuah permainan? Bahkan korban dari permainan itu sampai tak menyadari sudah berapa kali pemuda itu menyatakan cintanya. Hingga suatu saat pemuda itu menyatakan pernyataan cinta ELF nya.../ Spesial untuk Ulang Tahun Sakura-chan...
"Putar!"

"Putar!"

"Putar!", terdengar seruan penuh semangat beberapa orang remaja. Terkadang sebuah tepukan ikut meramaikan suasana.

"Oi, Kiba! Cepat putar!" perintah seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ yang diikat _ponytail_ —Yamanaka Ino _._ Rupanya ia sudah tak sabar.

"Iya, sabar" ujar Inuzuka Kiba—seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan segitiga merah terbalik terlukis di setiap pipinya. Tampak tangan pemuda pecinta anjing itu mulai memutar sebuah botol kaca.

Botol itu terus berputar dan berputar di tengah-tengah para remaja yang sejak tadi tak melepaskan pandangannya dari botol itu. Bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka yang sampai meneteskan bulir-bulir keringat. Ok, itu terlalu berlebihan. Tapi yang pasti, ekspresi tegang terlukis jelas di muka mereka. Mungkin karena mengingat kalau orang yang ditunjuk oleh botol itu, harus memilih antara _Truth_ (Kebenaran) atau _Dare_ (Tantangan). Dan diantara pilihan itu tidak ada yang menyenangkan. Ke duanya memiliki resiko yang menakutkan. Terlebih jika yang membuat soal adalah orang-orang semacam Ino. Siapkanlah peti mati untuk dirimu.

"A, botolnya mulai melambat" pekik Namikaze Naruto—pemuda berambut _blonde_ dengan tiga garis tipis terlukis di setiap pipinya.

"Jangan aku, jangan aku" tampak seorang gadis bercepol dua—Tenten—tengah berdoa. Sedangkan dua pemuda di sampingnya—Uchiha Sasuke dan Sabaku Gaara—masih tetap bertahan dengan _pocker face_ mereka.

"Uhh", ekspresi gelisah terlihat jelas di wajah Hyuuga Hinata—gadis berambut indigo panjang.

"Lama sekali berhentinya!" komentar Haruno Sakura—gadis berambut merah muda sebahu—tak sabar.

"Wow! Rupanya Nona Sakura sudah tak sabar" ejek Ino yang hanya dibalas dengusan kecil oleh Sakura.

Botol kaca itu terus berputar walau putarannya kini telah melambat. Hingga pada akhirnya botol itu berhenti dengan sempurna. "Naruto!" seru seluruh remaja yang ikut bermain—kecuali Naruto—ketika mulut botol tepat menujuk tempat Naruto berada.

 _ **GLEK!**_

Pemuda bermanik _sapphire_ itu pun hanya dapat meneguk ludahnya. Ia harus bersiap-siap dengan kejahilan teman-temannya. Apalagi ketika sebuah seringai licik telah terlukis di wajah teman-temannya itu. Ia hanya dapat pasrah dengan apapun yang terjadi nantinya. Berdoa saja ia tak harus menyiapkan peti mati.

"Apa yang kau pilih, Naruto? _Truth or Dare?"_ tanya Ino masih bertahan dengan seringai liciknya.

Naruto terdiam beberapa menit. Mencoba memikirkan jalan terbaik yang harus ia ambil. Hingga ia pun mendapatkan satu keputusan. " _Dare"_ jawab Naruto penuh keyakinan.

" _Dare,_ ya..." gumam Ino tanpa melepas seringai jahilnya. Bahkan kini seringai itu semakin lebar saja.

"Ino, Ino!" panggil Tenten dan Ino pun mendekat. Terlihat Tenten tengah membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Ino dan beberapa detik kemudian seringai Ino kembali terlihat.

"Aku sudah putuskan! Bagaimana jika tantangan untuk Naruto adalah..." Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya. Membuat teman-temannya penasaran. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Ia penasaran tapi juga cemas dengan tantangannya.

"...Menyatakan cinta sebanyak 10 kali pada orang yang duduk di depannya di Hari Senin!" lanjut Ino penuh semangat dan Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya dapat terdiam dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka seperti orang bodoh.

"Setuju!" seru yang lain.

"Eh, tunggu! Tunggu!" celetuk Naruto yang langsung menarik perhatian.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kiba.

"Menyatakan cintanya sekaligus atau satu hari hanya boleh satu pernyataan cinta?" tanya Naruto.

Ino memutar bola matanya malas. "Tersera kamu. Yang terpenting kamu harus menyatakan cinta sebanyak 10 kali pada orang yang duduk di depanmu di Hari Senin" jelas Ino.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata yang duduk di depanku di Hari Senin itu seorang laki-laki? Aku kan masih normal" tutur Naruto.

"Aku tak mau tahu" ujar Ino dan sebuah juluran lidah pun ia berikan pada Naruto yang membuat pemuda itu hanya dapat menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Hal ini tentu mengundang tawa teman-temannya.

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

" **ELF"**

 **#**

 **#**

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Drama**_

 _ **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Warning**_ _ **!**_ _ **Absurd story,**_ _ **S**_ _ **tory from me,**_ _ **T**_ _ **ypo,**_ _ **Gaje, Mainstrem,**_ _ **etc**_

 _ **NO BASH!**_

 _ **NO SILENT READERS!**_

 _ **REVIEW PLEASE ^_^**_

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 _ **Summary :**_

 _Bagaimana rasanya jika ada seorang pemuda yang berkali-kali menyatakan cinta padamu? Terlebih jika ternyata itu hanya sebuah perwujudan dari sebuah permainan? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa yang kau rasakan? Apa merasa terganggu atau senang? Itulah yang terjadi pada seorang gadis yang merupakan korban dari sebuah permainan. Bahkan ia sampai tak menyadari sudah berapa kali pemuda itu menyatakan cintanya. Hingga suatu saat pemuda itu menyatakan pernyataan cinta ELF nya..._

 **#**

 **#**

Rintik-rintik air hujan mulai berjatuhan membasahi bumi tercinta. Memberi minum pada tumbuh-tumbuhan yang ada. Semakin lama hujan deras pun menerpa. Namun itu semua tidaklah menghalangi niat para siswa untuk pergi ke sekolah. Begitu pula dengan gadis berambut merah muda. Ia malah terlihat begitu bersemangat. Senyum lebar yang terlukis di wajahnyalah buktinya.

"Hah~, akhirnya sampai juga" gumam gadis yang sering dipanggil dengan nama Sakura itu. Terlihat ke dua tangannya kini tengah mengatupkan kembali payung biru yang baru saja ia gunakan. Lalu ia letakkan dengan rapi di tempat penyimpanan payung yang terletak di dekat loker para siswa.

Setelah itu, Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju kelasnya. Hingga akhirnya tulisan 'XI-A' di sebuah papan yang tergantung di atas sebuah pintu pun tertangkap oleh manik _emeraldn_ ya. Segera gadis bermarga Haruno itu masuk ke dalam kelas. Suara gaduh pun mulai terdengar di telinganya. " _Ohayou!"_ sapanya yang membuat kelas hening seketika dan semua teman kelasnya menatapnya.

" _Ohayou!"_ balas teman-teman kelasnya setelah hening beberapa detik. Mereka semua merasa bingung dengan semangat Sakura di pagi hari ini. Entah apa yang telah atau akan terjadi sehingga Sakura begitu bersemangat.

"Di pagi hari sudah semangat. Ada angin apa, nih?" tanya gadis bercepol dua sembari mendekati Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum penuh arti. "Apa kau tahu, Tenten? Yang aku lakukan kemarin?"tanya Sakura dengam semangat yang masih tetap melekat.

Tenten mengangkat ke dua bahunya. "Mana mungkin aku tahu, kan?"

Mendengar hal itu membuat Sakura tertawa. Menurutnya eskpresi bingung dan penasaran Tenten itu sangatlah menghibur. Tapi ketika ekspresi itu sudah sedikit bercampur dengan perasaan kesal, ia pun mau tak mau harus mengalah dan memberi tahu segalanya. Karena Tenten itu sangat menakutkan ketika ia benar-benar kesal. "Kemarin aku memasang Teru Teru Bozu terbalik agar hari ini hujan dan tak jadi lari cepat 100 m. Dan, yah.. Aku yakin kau sudah tahu kelanjutannya, bukan?"

"Permohonanmu terwujud?" tebak Tenten.

"Ping pong!" jawab Sakura sambil berjalan menuju sebuah kursi kosong.

"Hah~, kau ini! Memang apa buruknya berlari, sih? Itu menyehatkan, bukan?" Tenten mengekori Sakura.

Sakura letakkan tasnya ke atas meja dan menatap Tenten. "Memang benar, sih... Tapi hari ini aku sedang tidak ingin berlari dan aku bersyukur karena kita tidak jadi berlari. Hah~ beruntungnya diriku hari ini" tutur Sakura panjang lebar sebelum ia hempaskan badannya ke atas kursi.

"Terserah, deh.." Tenten berjalan meninggalkan tempat duduk Sakura. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia berhenti dan menatap Sakura melalui ujung matanya. "Oh iya! Sepertinya keberuntunganmu hari ini harus dinodai dengan sebuah kesialan, Sakura. Yah, tapi itu jika kau menganggapnya sebagai sebuah kesialan" ujarnya sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura terdiam beberapa menit—memikirkan perkataan Tenten. Tapi otaknya tak kunjung menangkap apa maksud dari perkataan itu. Sehingga ia lebih memilih untuk melupakan perkataan Tenten dan segera menyiapkan seluruh perlengkapan untuk pelajaran pertama hari ini.

" _Ne,_ Sakura- _chan!"_ panggil seseorang—menghentikan aktivitas Sakura.

Dengan cepat, Sakura alihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara. Yaitu tepat di belakang tempat duduknya. Dan tertangkaplah oleh manik _emerald_ nya, sosok seorang pemuda tampan berambut _blonde_ berantakan dengan tiga garis tipis di setiap pipinya. Tatapan hangat terpancar dari sepasangmanik _sapphire_ jernih milik pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu—menghipnotis _emerald_ Sakura dan membuat jantungnya tak berhenti berdegup kencang.

"A-ada ap—..."

"Aku mencintaimu!" seru Naruto—nama pemuda itu—memotong perkataan Sakura dan menarik perhatian seisi kelas.

 _ **BLUSH!**_

 _ **BLUSH!**_

 _ **BLUSH!**_

Dengan cepat muka Sakura telah berubah menjadi merah—lebih merah dari kepiting rebus. Bahkan jantungnya terasa seperti akan meledak. Ia juga jadi lupa cara bernafas. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah membuka mulut dan mengatupkannya kembali—seperti ikan kehabisan nafas. "Ap-ap-ap—apa ma-ma-maksudmu?" tanya Sakura dengan ekspresi muka campur aduk.

Sebuah seringai terlukis jelas di wajah tampan Naruto ketika melihat reaksi Sakura. Ia sandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi dan melipat ke dua tangannya di depan dada. Sedangkan manik _sapphire_ nya memancarkan sebuah kepuasan. Entah karena apa. "Apa kau lu—..."

"Sa-Sakura- _chan!"_ panggil seorang gadis—menyela perkataan Naruto.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sakura pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata tertangkap oleh indra penglihatannya. Gadis itu tampak malu-malu. Sedangkan Tenten yang berada di sampingnya malah heboh sendiri. "Jangan beritahu, Hinata! Jangan! Biarkan saja!" oceh Tenten bagai iblis yang tengah memengaruhi seseorang untuk melakukan sebuah kejahatan.

"Aku tidak tega pada Sakura- _chan_ , Tenten- _chan"_ balas Hinata yang membuat Tenten mau tak mau harus mengalah. Ia tak sanggup mengalahkan kebaikan hati Hinata. Sedangkan Sakura sejak tadi hanya dapat melihat mereka dengan ekspresi yang masih tetap sama, yaitu campur aduk.

"Sakura- _chan,_ le-lebih baik kau tarik nafas terlebih dahulu la-lalu keluarkan. Se-setelah itu pe-perhatikan posisi te-tempat dudukmu i-itu" saran Hinata dan Sakura segera menurutinya bagai seekor anak anjing yang menuruti perkataan majikannya. Ia menarik nafas terlebih dahulu lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Kemudian barulah ia memperhatikan posisi tempat duduknya dan ia menyadari sesuatu yang penting. Ia duduk di depan tempat duduk Naruto.

Terlintas di pikirannya mengenai tantangan Ino di permainan yang ia dan teman-temannya lakukan di Hari Sabtu kemarin sepulang sekolah. _"...Menyatakan cinta sebanyak 10 kali pada_ _orang yang duduk di depannya_ _di Hari Senin!"_ dan berita buruknya, hari ini adalah Hari Senin!

Menyadari hal itu membuat Sakura malu sendiri. Karena sejak tadi ia telah terbawa suasana. Padahal Naruto hanya sedang melaksanakan tantangan yang diberikan oleh Ino. Tapi ia malah menganggap ini semua serius. Pantas saja Naruto menatapnya seperti itu dan sebuah seringai menyebalkan terukir di wajahnya. Ia juga jadi tahu maksud dari perkataan Tenten tadi. Kenapa Sakura tak menyadari hal ini sejak awal, sih? Sekarang ia sendiri yang malu. "Naruto!" panggil Sakura dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

Naruto mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura. "Apa?"

"Lupakan tantangan dari Ino itu" tutur Sakura begitu pelan. Namun Naruto tetap dapat mendengarnya. Seringai di wajahnya pun bertambah lebar saja.

"Bisa kau katakan lebih keras? Aku tak mendengarnya" Naruto mencoba untuk menjahili Sakura.

Sakura terdiam beberapa detik sebelum dengan tiba-tiba ia tegakkan badan dan kepalanya. "Lupakan tantangan dari Ino!" seru Sakura sambil menunjuk Naruto. Membuat pemuda itu serta seisi kelas terkejut.

"Tidak mau!" jawab Naruto dengan singkat, padat, jelas, dan cepat. Menghancurkan harapan Sakura seketika.

"Harus mau!" paksa Sakura.

Naruto gelengkan kepalanya. "Ti-dak!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Laki-laki sejati tidak akan mundur begitu saja dari tantangan yang telah diberikan padanya" jawab Naruto yang membuat Sakura tak memiliki celah.

"Uuhhh.." Sekarang Sakura bingung harus bagaimana. Dia tak ingin dijadikan korban dari tantangan Ino itu. Ia harus bisa bernegosiasi dengan Naruto. Tapi ia tak memiliki rencana apapun.

"Kenapa kau tidak pindah tempat duduk saja?" saran Naruto yang langsung disambut senyum bahagia oleh Sakura.

"Kau benar!" Sakura pun segera beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan mencoba mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Tapi hasilnya, nihil! Tidak ada tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Ia sendiri bingung. Kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Ia merasa kalau ia berangkat pagi seperti biasanya dan jika begitu, harusnya masih ada banyak tempat duduk yang kosong. Tapi anehnya, entah kenapa hari ini seluruh teman kelasnya berangkat lebih pagi darinya. Ia tak tahu mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi.

Dengan berat hati, Sakura kembali menghempaskan badannya ke atas kursi. Wajahnya kini benar-benar kusut seperti pakaian yang belum disetrika. Berbeda sekali dengan wajahnya di pagi hari tadi. "Kenapa tidak jadi pindah?" tanya Naruto masih dengan seringai yang melekat di wajahnya.

"Tidak ada tempat duduk yang kosong" jawab Sakura datar. Ia sepertinya telah frustasi dan itu mengundang tawa Naruto. Tentu hal ini membuat Sakura menjadi kesal. Ia pun dengan santainya melemparkan tempat pensilnya ke arah Naruto dan tepat mengenai wajah pemuda tampan itu. Beruntung tempat pensil Sakura terbuat dari bahan kain yang tentunya tidak terlalu menyakitkan.

" _Ittai!"_ keluh Naruto sambil memegangi ujung hidungnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Jika kau berani tertawa lagi, aku tak akan segan-segan melemparkan tasku yang cukup berat ini ke wajahmu itu" Sakura menunjukkan tasnya yang berat itu pada Naruto. Membuat pemuda itu hanya dapat tersenyum tanpa dosa.

 _ **SRAK!**_

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kelas digeser dengan kasar oleh seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ yang diikat _ponytail._ Gadis yang memberikan tantangan terkutuk—menurut Sakura—pada Naruto. Gadis yang tanpa sadar telah menghancurkan kesenangan dan keberuntungan Sakura di hari ini. Gadis bernama Ino atau lebih lengkapnya lagi, Yamanaka Ino. Sang Ratu Gosip, begitulah gelarnya.

" _Minna, ohayou!"_ sapanya riang.

Suasana kelas yang hening sejak insiden 'kecil' tadi menjadi bertambah hening dengan kedatangan pangkal dari insiden tadi. Bahkan pangkal dari insiden tadi datang dengan begitu riang tanpa ada rasa penyesalan terlukis di wajah cantiknya. Semua pandanganpun tertuju pada gadis yang datang disaat yang tak tepat itu. " _Ohayou"_ balas seisi kelas.

Ino mulai merasa ada suatu kejanggalan dari suasana kelasnya ini. Biasanya kelasnya itu sangatlah ramai. Tapi tiba-tiba saja hari ini menjadi hening. Ini sangat aneh, bukan? "Apa ada suatu hal yang aku lewatkan?" tanyanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Naruto mulai melaksanakan tantangannya" jawab Tenten dengan senyum penuh arti.

Ino mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Oh, pantas saja suasana kelas ini sangatlah mengerikan. Jadi? Siapa korbannya?" tanya Ino sambil berjalan mendekati Tenten.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri" jawab Tenten sambil menunjuk Sakura.

Ino pun mengikuti arah jari tangan Tenten menunjuk dan manik _aquamarine_ nya pun melebar sempurna tatkala sosok Sakura tertangkap oleh indra penglihatannya. " _Forehead?!"_ serunya begitu terkejut. Namun beberapa detik kemudian tawanya meledak. Membuat Sakura menjadi semakin kesal saja.

"Ino- _pig_! Ini semua salahmu!" Sakura menujuk Ino yang masih saja tertawa.

"Hahaha—mana mungkin. Ini salahmu sendiri" tawa Ino tak kunjung berhenti. Tapi ia tetap bisa membela dirinya sendiri.

Sakura menaikkan salah satu alisnya—bingung. "Kenapa salahku sendiri?"

Ino menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Tentu saja salahmu sendiri. Karena kamu yang duduk di depan Naruto dengan sendirinya tanpa paksaan dan mungkin kamu memang sengaja memilih tempat duduk di depan Naruto" jawab Ino santai.

"I-itu ti-tidak sengaja. La-lagi pula semua te-tempat duduk di kelas ini telah pe-penuh terisi" elak Sakura dengan muka yang memerah bagai tomat segar. Membuat Ino menjadi gemas dan semakin ingin menjahilinya.

"Eh! Tapi jika begitu, be-berarti kamu tidak akan dapat tempat duduk, dong!" ujar Sakura setelah berpikir beberapa detik.

Sebuah seringai lebar pun terlukis di wajah Ino. "Kata siapa? Buktinya ini aku mendapat tempat duduk" Ino mendudukkan dirinya ke atas kursi dan meletakkan tasnya ke atas meja.

Sakura hanya bisa menatap Ino tak percaya. Karena setahunya, semua tempat duduk di kelas ini telah terisi penuh. Ia tak melihat satu pun tempat duduk yang kosong. Lalu kenapa Ino bisa mendapatkan sebuah tempat duduk? "Ba-bagaimana bisa? Ta-tadi ketika aku lihat, se-semua tempat duduk di ke-kelas ini telah terisi pe-penuh" Sakura tak mengerti.

"Ah, itu! _Gomen,_ Sakura- _chan!"_ Tenten mengatupkan ke dua tangannya di depan mukanya dan menunduk minta maaf.

"Eh, _etto_ , ke-kenapa?" Sakura benar-benar dibuat bingung.

Tenten menunjukkan senyum tanpa dosanya. "Hehehe, tadi aku duduk di kursi ini agar mudah ketika bercerita dengan Hinata. Sedangkan tasku aku letakkan di tempat dudukku yang sebenarnya. Jadi mungkin karena itu kamu mengira semua tempat duduk di kelas ini telah terisi" jelas Tenten yang membuat sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi Sakura.

"Oh iya, _Forehead!"_ panggil Ino dan Sakura pun memberikan perhatiannya pada gadia _blonde_ itu.

"Semoga kau bisa bertahan selama seminggu ini" ujar Ino mengingatkan Sakura mengenai peraturan yang ada di kelasnya ini. Yaitu mengenai setiap awal minggu, murid bebas memilih tempat duduk yang mereka suka. Tapi setelah itu mereka harus tetap bertahan dengan tempat duduk pilihan mereka selama satu minggu. Jadi, ketika awal minggu, semua murid pasti berebut untuk mendapat tempat duduk yang menyenangkan. Dan sialnya hari ini Sakura salah memilih tempat duduk.

"Kalian semua menyebalkan!" seru Sakura kesal.

 **=X=X=X=ELF=X=X=X=**

Hanya dengan sebuah permainan, hidup Sakura menjadi berubah. Kini setiap hari Naruto menyatakan cintanya. Sehari terkadang tak hanya satu pernyataan saja. Tapi terkadang sampai dua pernyataan. Ini tentu sangat mengganggu kehidupannya. Karena ia harus selalu menyiapkan hatinya untuk mendengar semua pernyataan cinta dari Naruto itu. Terlebih Naruto terkadang menyatakan cintanya tak hanya saat mereka berada di kelas. Namun juga saat mereka di kantin atau bahkan perpustakaan.

"Sakura- _chan!"_ panggil Naruto tepat di telinga Sakura.

Sakura yang saat itu sedang melakukan beberapa percobaan di Labrotarium dibuat terkejut. "Apa?" bisiknya. Karena kini pelajaran tengah berlangsung. Tak mungkin, kan, dia berteriak?

" _I Love You_ " Naruto balik berbisik dan itu berhasil membuat pipi Sakura memerah sempurna. Jantungnya pun tanpa harus ia perintah, telah berdegup dengan sangat kencang.

' _Sakura, ini hanyalah permainan. Ingatlah'_ berkali-kali ia berusaha untuk mengingatkan dirinya sendiri agar tak terbawa suasana. Ia juga harus menahan keinginannya untuk melemparkan sesuatu seperti bahan kimia ke wajah Naruto, mungkin?

"Hah~" Sakura menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia sudah lelah. Ia ingin semua ini cepat berakhir.

"Hm.. Kira-kira butuh berapa pernyataan lagi, ya?" gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengingat-ingat kembali pernyataan-pernyataan yang telah Naruto lakukan sebelum ini.

Seperti saat di kantin, Naruto berdiri di samping mejanya dan mengatakan dengan lantang, _'Sakura-chan, aku mencintaimu!"_. Itu sangat memalukan. Kemudian saat di perpustakaan, tiba-tiba saja Naruto berbisik di telinganya, _'Aishiteru, Sakura-chan!'_. Jangan lupakan pernyataan cintanya di depan gerbang sekolah. Ketika Sakura baru saja melewati gerbang sekolah, tiba-tiba saja Naruto menghampiri dan menghalangi jalan Sakura. Setelah itu ia menyatakan cintanya. Entahlah sudah berapa kali ia menyatakan cintanya kepada Sakura.

"Haruno- _san,_ apa kau mendengar penjelasanku?" tegur seorang guru yang tengah mengajar kelas Sakura.

Dengan segera, Sakura hentikan pemikirannya itu dan kembali fokus pada pelajaran siang hari ini. "Aku mendengarkan, _Sensei"_ jawab Sakura setelah ia mulai dapat fokus kembali.

 **=X=X=X=ELF=X=X=X=**

" _Forehead!_ Ayo kita ke kantin!" ajak Ino ketika pelajaran telah berakhir. Terihat di sampingnya terdapat Tenten dan Hinata yang juga ingin ikut pergi ke kantin.

"Ya, sebentar!" jawab Sakura sambil memasukkan beberapa buku ke dalam tasnya.

"Kami tunggu di depan kelas, ya!" ujar Ino.

Sakura mengangguk, "Ya!". Mendengar balasan dari Sakura, ke tiga gadis cantik itu pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan menunggu di depan kelas. Sedangkan Sakura kini sibuk menyiapkan buku untuk pelajaran yang selanjutnya. Beginilah kebiasaannya. Selalu menyiapkan buku terlebih dahulu sebelum pelajaran di mulai. Mungkin dia tipe gadis yang cukup rajin?

" _Yosh!_ Semua sudah siap!" gumam Sakura sambil melihat dengan bangga buku-buku yang telah tersusun rapi di atas mejanya.

"Buku paket ada, buku tulis ada, tempat pensil ada, hmm... sepertinya sudah lengkap. Sekarang lebih baik aku segera menyusul Ino dan yang lainnya" Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya menyusul Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten.

"Sakura- _chan,_ tunggu!" seru seseorang menahan langkah Sakura.

Sakura pun berbalik untuk melihat orang yang baru saja memanggilnya. "Ada apa, Naruto?" tanyanya pada 'si pemanggil' yang ternyata adalah Naruto.

"Mmmm, _etto..."_ Naruto terlihat gugup dan tampak ia kesulitan untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata. Tentu hal ini membuat Sakura menjadi kesal. Ia sekarang ingin pergi ke kantin bersama temannya dan Naruto menahannya. Ok, itu tidak apa-apa. Tapi lihat! Sekarang pemuda yang menahannya itu malah tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan, lebih baik aku pergi saja" tutur Sakura sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyusul teman-temannya.

"Tunggu, Sakura- _chan!"_ lagi-lagi Naruto menahan langkah Sakura. Membuat gadis itu dengan berat hati harus kembali berbalik dan menatap Naruto.

"Naruto, teman-temanku sedang menungguku di depan kelas. Aku harus segera menyusul mereka" tutur Sakura.

"Aku hanya butuh waktumu beberapa menit" celetuk Naruto cepat agar Sakura tak pergi.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas pelan dan menatap lembut sepasang _sapphire_ di depannya. "Baiklah. Memang apa yang ingin kau katakan, Naruto?"

"Mmm, Sakura- _chan!.."_ Naruto mulai membuka mulutnya dan Sakura segera memasang telinganya untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan Naruto katakan.

Tiba-tiba saja ekspresi wajah Naruto berubah menjadi serius. Tentu ini membuat jantung Sakura menjadi berdegup kencang. "Sakura- _chan,_ aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Di dunia ini, lebih dari siapapun" Seketika manik _emerald_ Sakura membola dan seisi kelas yang tadinya ramai menjadi hening. Bahkan kini seluruh perhatian hanya tertuju pada Sakura dan Naruto. Sakura sendiri saat ini masih terdiam seribu bahasa. Pikirannya kacau.

Naruto yang tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Sakura pun mulai membuka mulutnya kembali. "Sakura- _chan,_ baga—..."

 _ **PLAK!**_

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tamparan meluncur dengan mulusnya ke pipi kanan Naruto. Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, ternyata Sakura lah yang menampar Naruto. Tentu saja Naruto terkejut dibuatnya. Begitu juga dengan seisi kelas. Mereka semua terkejut. Sedangkan Sakura kini hanya dapat menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit untuk dijelaskan sebelum akhirnya pergi berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang masih membeku di tempatnya.

"Sa-Sakura- _chan!"_ panggil Hinata yang terkejut dengan Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja berlari keluar kelas.

"Hei, _Forehead!_ Ada apa?" Ino sama terkejutnya dengan Hinata.

"Lebih baik kita kejar dia" usul Tenten dan mereka bertiga pun mulai berlari menyusul Sakura.

 **=X=X=X=ELF=X=X=X=**

 _ **TES!**_

 _ **TES!**_

 _ **TES!**_

Butiran-butiran kristal bening terus berjatuhan dari pelupuk mata Sakura. Mengalir deras membasahi pipi Sakura dan meninggalkan jejak di sana. Menjadi tanda bagaimana sakit hatinya saat ini. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan semuanya. Ia ingin mengakhiri semuanya. Ia sudah tak ingin lagi menjadi korban dari permainan konyol dan terkutuk itu.

Ia ingin kembali seperti dulu. Ketika ia dan Naruto masih bersikap normal layaknya teman kebanyakan. Tak apa baginya Naruto tak pernah menyatakan cinta padanya. Itu bahkan lebih baik dari pada Naruto menyatakan cinta tapi itu bukan dari hatinya dan hanya karena sebuah permainan. Ini menyakitkan. Sungguh.

 _ **TES!**_

Sebuah air jatuh tepat di pipi Sakura. Tapi ini bukanlah air mata Sakura. Ini, "Hujan, ya?" gumam Sakura sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Membiarkan air hujan membasahi wajahnya. Sebelum kakinya melangkah pelan menuju ke sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang. Setelah ini masih ada pelajaran. Ia tak mau mengikuti sebuah pelajaran dengan seragam yang basah.

"Sakura!" panggil Tenten sambil ikut berteduh di bawah pohon ketika hujan semakin deras. Begitu pula dengan Hinata dan Ino.

"Ada apa, _Forehead?_ Kenapa kau berlari sambil menangis seperti itu?" tanya Ino sambil merangkul pundak Sakura dan isak tangis pun terdengar dari bibir Sakura.

"Ceritakanlah secara perlahan, Sakura- _chan"_ ujar Hinata lembut.

Sakura pun menghirup nafas panjang dan menghembuskan secara perlahan—berusaha menangkan dirinya sendiri. "A-aku mencintainya. A-aku me-mencintai Naruto" ujar Sakura.

Ino dan dua gadis lainnya hanya dapat tersenyum lembut. "Kami tahu itu" celetuk Ino pelan.

"Ta-tapi rasanya menyakitkan ke-ketika mendengar Na-Naruto menyatakan cintanya padaku. Mu-mungkin karena aku tahu ka-kalau itu bukan da-dari hatinya dan ha-hanya karena permainan bodoh itu" air mata Sakura kembali berjatuhan membasahi pipinya.

Sebuah usapan lembut, Tenten berikan pada rambut Sakura. "Jadi yang menyebabkanmu menangis seperti ini adalah pernyataan cinta Naruto?" tanya Tenten dan hanya dibalas Sakura dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Ta-tapi ma-mana mungkin Na-Naruto- _kun_ masih menyatakan cintanya" tutur Hinata yang membuat bingung Ino dan juga Tenten. Terutama Sakura.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino.

"Te-tentu saja ka-karena Naruto- _kun_ telah me-menyelesaikan tantangannya ke-kemarin. Ia melakukan pe-pernyataan cinta ya-yang ke sepuluh kemarin ke-ketika kita melakukan percobaan di laboratorium" jawab Hinata panjang lebar.

"Ha? Kemarin? Di laboratorium? Aku tak mendengar apapun. Kau dengar Ino?" tanya Tenten.

"Aku juga tidak" jawab Ino.

"Tapi aku me-mendengarnya. Ka-karena saat itu aku berada di sa-samping Naruto- _kun"_ tutur Hinata malu-malu.

"Memang kemarin Naruto benar-benar menyatakan cintanya padamu, _Forehead?"_ tanya Ino dan Sakura mengangguk sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Jadi pernyataan kemarin itu yang terakhir?" tanya Tenten.

"I-itu me-menurut perhitunganku. Co-coba Sakura- _chan_ sendiri yang menghitung" Hinata menatap Sakura.

Sakura mengerti maksud dari tatapan itu. Jadi ia pun mulai menghitung. "Di kelas 3 kali, di kantin kalau tidak salah 2 kali, di perpustakaan cuma pernah 1 kali, di gerbang 2 kali, di laboratorium 1 kali, lalu..." terlihat Sakura tengah mengingat-ingat setiap pernyataan cinta yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"1 kali saat piket jangan lupa" ujar Ino mengingatkan.

"Kau benar. Jadi semua jumlahnya..." Sakura mulai menghitung.

Manik _emerald_ nya membola dan sebuah kata terucap dari bibirnya, "10".

Satu kata itu dapat membuat Ino maupun Tenten ikut terkejut seperti layaknya Sakura. Sedangkan Hinata memang telah menyadari hal ini. "Jadi pernyataan cinta yang tadi kau ceritakan itu merupakan pernyataan yang ke—..."

"Sebelas" Sakura menyela perkataan Tenten.

 _ **TES!**_

 _ **TES!**_

Lagi-lagi butiran-butiran kristal berjatuhan membasahi pipi Sakura. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dan ia mulai menyadari kebodohannya. Lagi-lagi ia salah sangka pada Naruto. Saat pertama kali Naruto menyatakan cintanya, Sakura terbawa suasana dan berpikir kalau itu benar-benar pernyataan cinta yang tulus. Padahal kenyataannya Naruto hanya melaksanakan tantangan.

Lalu sekarang, di saat Naruto benar-benar serius menyatakan cintanya. Benar-benar tulus dari lubuk hatinya, Sakura malah menamparnya dan berpikir kalau ini juga hanyalah perwujudan dari pelaksanaan permainan konyol itu. Ia benar-benar bodoh. Tadi dia baru saja menyakiti perasaan Naruto dengan manamparnya. Harusnya ia bisa tahu kalau Naruto itu sedang bersungguh-sungguh. Saat itu kan Naruto berekspresi begitu serius dan juga ia gugup ketika akan menyatakan perasaannya. Seharusnya Sakura dapat membedakan hal ini.

" _Gomen!_ Aku mau kembali ke kelas terlebih dahulu!" seru Sakura sambil berlari menerobos derasnya hujan untuk kembali ke kelas. Ia harus meminta maaf pada Naruto. Ia harus berkata kalau ia sangat menyesal mengenai tamparan itu. Ia harus...

 _ **SRAK!**_

...mengatakan pada Naruto kalau ia juga mencintainya. "Apa Naruto berada di sini?" tanya Sakura pada teman-teman kelasnya. Kelas pun menjadi hening ketika tiba-tiba saja Sakura menggeser pintu kelas dengan kasar dan menanyakan keberadaan Naruto. Tentu saja mereka semua terkejut.

"Kalau tidak salah dia tadi pergi bersama Kakashi- _sensei_ " jawab pemuda bernama Inuzuka Kiba. Dan Sakura pun segera berlari keluar kelas tanpa menghiraukan panggilan dari teman-teman kelasnya. Ia ingin segera bertemu dengan Naruto. Walau ia tak tahu sekarang dimana Naruto berada. Yang ia tahu hanyalah kalau Naruto sedang pergi bersama Kakashi. Tapi entah kemana. Yang terpenting baginya sekarang adalah berlari. Berlari mencari Naruto. Dimanapun Naruto berada, ia harus bisa menemukannya.

"Sasuke- _kun!"_ panggil Sakura ketika manik _emerald_ nya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari ruang perpustakaan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke datar. Sedangkan Sakura kini terlihat sedang mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke itu.

"Apa kau melihat Naruto atau Kakashi- _sensei?"_ tanya Sakura setelah nafasnya mulai stabil.

"Tidak" jawab Sasuke singkat.

" _Arigatou!"_ seru Sakura sebelum kakinya kembali berlari untuk mencari Naruto. Ia sekarang benar-benar bingung. Kemana lagi ia harus mencari. Sebenarnya bisa saja sih, ia menunggu di kelas hingga Naruto datang untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya. Tapi ia tak bisa menunggu. Ia harus segera meminta maaf pada Naruto sebelum pemuda itu semakin salah paham soal dirinya. Sakura tak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya jika sampai ia kehilangan Naruto hanya karena kebodohannya.

"Haruno- _san_!" panggil seseorang ketika Sakura berlari melewati lapangan sekolah.

Dengan cepat, ia pun berbalik—melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. "Kakashi- _sensei?"_ sebuah senyum lebar terlukis di wajah cantik Sakura.

"Ada apa? kenapa kau berlari seperti itu?" tanya Hatake Kakashi—wali kelas Sakura.

"Dimana Naruto, _sensei?_ Bukankah ia bersama dengan anda?" bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah balik bertanya.

Kakashi tersenyum lembut—walau sebenarnya tak terlihat karena tersembunyi dalam masker yang selalu ia gunakan. "Dia baru saja pergi bersama dengan ayahnya" jawab guru berambut perak itu.

Salah satu alis Sakura terangkat—bingung. "Pergi? Bersama ayahnya? Kenapa? Bukankah ini belum waktunya untuk pulang?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi. Ia terlalu bingung dengan semuanya.

"Kau tidak diberitahu oleh Naruto?" tanya Kakashi ikut bingung.

"Diberitahu apa?" Sakura semakin tak mengerti.

"Dia akan pindah sekolah karena ayahnya dipindahtugaskan keluar kota. Pesawatnya akan berangkat sore nanti. Tapi hari ini ia tetap menyempatkan waktu untuk pergi sekolah. Katanya ia ingin berpamitan dengan teman kelasnya. Jadi ku kira ia telah memberitahumu" jelas Kakashi panjang lebar dan semua penjelasan itu bagai kata-kata kematian bagi Sakura.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. " _Sensei_ bohong, kan? Naruto tak memberitahu apapun padaku"

"Mana mungkin _Sensei_ bohong. Ini! Naruto menitipkan sesuatu padamu" Kakashi memberikan secarik kertas pada Sakura. Segera Sakura ambil kertas itu dari tangan Kakashi. Tapi ia tak langsung membacanya.

"Dimana Naruto sekarang, _sensei?_ Aku ingin menemuinya!" manik _emerald_ Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca. Membuat Kakashi mau tak mau harus memberitahu keberadaan Naruto sekarang.

Lagi-lagi sebuah senyum Kakashi tunjukkan. "Mungkin kau bisa ke gerbang sekolah dan menunggu mobilnya melewati gerbang itu" jawab Kakashi yang langsung disambut dengan senyuman oleh Sakura. Ada secercah harapan baginya. Ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Berlari mengejar waktu. Tak akan ia biarkan mobil Naruto pergi melewai gerbang sekolah sebelum dirinya sampai ke sana.

" _Gomen.."_

" _Gomen..hiks"_

" _hiks..gomennasai..hiks.."_

" _Gomen,_ Naruto... _hiks"_ air mata terus mengalir deras dan membasahi pipi Sakura bersamaan dengan hujan yang juga tak henti-hentinya turun. Isak tangis pun tak dapat ia tahan. Bahkan kini mulutnya hanya dapat menggumamkan kata maaf untuk Naruto. Hingga tanpa ia sadari, sebuah mobil telah melaju melewati dirinya.

 _ **WHUSSS!**_

Manik _emerald_ Sakura segera melebar ketika ia sadar kalau baru saja ada mobil yang melewati dirinya. Bukankah ini berarti Naruto baru saja melewatinya dan pergi? "Naruto!" panggil Sakura ketika mobil itu mulai meninggalkan gerbang sekolah. Segera Sakura tambah kecepatan laju kakinya.

"Naruto!" panggil Sakura untuk ke dua kalinya dan mobil itu telah menjauh darinya. Sangat jauh hingga rasanya ia tak akan bisa menggapainya sekeras apapun ia berusaha. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Ia hanya dapat menangis di bawah hujan yang mulai mereda. Ia teringat dengan secarik kertas yang diberikan Kakashi- _sensei_ padanya. Segera ia buka kertas itu dan membaca setiap untaian kata yang tertulis di atasnya.

' _ **A**_ _ku sangat mencintaimu._

 _ **T**_ _ak pernah terpikir olehku jika pernyataanku itu ternyata menyakiti hatimu._

 _ **A**_ _ku hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang ada di hatiku._

 _ **S**_ _ekarang ku mohon padamu, berbaliklah ketika kau telah sampai di gerbang sekolah dan lihatlah aku'_

Ia pun berbalik dan melihat ke atas—seperti pesan yang tertera dalam surat. Namun beberapa detik kemudian manik _emerald_ nya membola.

Rambut pirang itu. Manik _sapphire_ yang selalu memancarkan kehangatan itu. Tak salah lagi! Dia itu pasti... "Naruto!" teriak Sakura ketika sosok Naruto yang tengah berdiri di pinggir pagar atap sekolah tertangkap oleh indra penglihatannya. Dengan cepat, ia langkahkan kakinya berlari menuju atap sekolah. Ia ingin segera bertemu dengan Naruto dan mengungkapkan seluruh perasaannya. Termasuk mengenai penyesalannya itu.

 _ **TAP!**_

 _ **TAP!**_

 _ **TAP!**_

Terdengar langkah kaki Sakura ketika menaiki tangga yang akan membawanya bertemu dengan Naruto. Dan akhirnya sebuah pintu terlihat oleh manik _emerald_ nya yang indah. Segera ia ulurkan tangannya untuk memutar knop pintu.

"Naruto _no Baka..."_ ujar Sakura ketika tangannya telah meraih knop dan bersiap untuk memutarnya. Naruto yang mendengarnya pun segera berbalik dan menatap pintu yang kini sudah mulai terbuka sedikit. Menanti gadis yang akan muncul dari balik pintu tersebut.

 _ **BRAK!**_

 _ **WHUSSSS!**_

"...Aku juga mencintaimu tahu!" seru Sakura begitu pintu atap telah terbuka dengan sempurna dan menunjukkan sosok Naruto yang kini hanya dapat berdiri mematung dengan mata yang membola. Sepertinya ia terkejut dengan pernyataan cinta dari Sakura yang begitu tiba-tiba ini.

Namun tak berapa lama kemudian tawa Naruto pun terdengar. Membuat Sakura bingung. "Ada apa? kenapa tertawa?" tanya Sakura kesal. Apa Naruto kini tengah menertawakan pernyataan cintanya? Apa ini karena tadi saat Naruto menyatakan cintanya Sakura malah menamparnya?

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja.." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat jantung Sakura serasa akan meledak.

"...Kau ini berniat menyatakan cinta atau mengejekku, sih?" tanya Naruto ketika tawanya mulai terhenti.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya malu. "Te-tentu saja me-menyatakan ci-cinta. Ka-kau tidak de-dengar? Ahh! Kenapa sih, kamu harus membuatku memperjelasnya lagi?! Ini memalukan tahu!" Sakura kini menjadi kesal dan itu malah mengundang tawa Naruto.

"Salahmu sendiri karena menyatakan cinta sambil mengataiku _baka"_ Naruto mencoba membela dirinya.

"A-aku tidak mengatai dirimu! Ta-tadi itu pa-panggilan sa-sayangku padamu, tahu!" Sakura tak mau kalah.

Naruto kembali tertawa. "Mana ada panggilan sayang seperti itu"

"Ada! Te-tentu saja ada!" Sakura bersikeras. Sedangkan Naruto? Ia hanya dapat mengalah dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sakura.

"Apa kau baru saja menangis?" tanyanya.

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya—menatap manik _sapphire_ Naruto kesal. "Mana mungkin, kan?!" elaknya.

"Lalu bisa jelaskan padaku, mengapa matamu basah dan ada jejak air mata di pipimu, hm?" tangan Naruto mengusap pelan pipi Sakura—berusaha menghilangkan bekas air mata yang terukir dengan jelas di pipi Sakura. Membuat gadis itu hanya dapat menunduk malu dengan pipi yang memerah sempurna.

"Dasar, kau ini! apa kau begitu takut kehilanganku?" Naruto berusaha menjahili Sakura agar gadis itu marah padanya dan kembali tersenyum. Namun Naruto tak mendapatkan reaksi yang ia inginkan. Karena Sakura malah kembali menangis. Terlihat dari beberapa butir air mata yang menetes dan jatuh ke lantai.

" _Gomen,_ aku sangat menyesal. Aku sangat menyesal mengenai tamparan itu. Tadi aku hanya merasa kalau kau telah mempermainkan perasaanku. Karena ku pikir pernyataan cinta itu hanyalah perwujudan dari tantangan itu. Sehingga aku merasa marah ketika kau mengatakannya dengan wajah serius..." air mata Sakura terus berjatuhan.

"...Aku tak menyadari kalau ternyata itu bukanlah termasuk dari perwujudan tantangan konyol itu. Kalau ternyata itu adalah pernyataan yang ke sebelas darimu. _Gomen..hiks..gomennasai.."_ Sakura tak bisa menahan isak tangisnya.

Tangan Naruto pun mengusap rambut Sakura lembut. "Bukankah itu berarti kalau bukan aku yang _baka._ Tapi dirimu?" Naruto kembali berusaha untuk menjahili Sakura agar senyum di wajahnya kembali.

Sakura pun segera menghapus air matanya dan kembali menatap manik _sapphire_ Naruto kesal. Rupanya kini Naruto mendapat reaksi yang dia inginkan dari Sakura. "Kau sendiri kenapa tidak mengatakan padaku kalau kau akan pindah sekolah? Kalau kau akan pergi dariku? Kenapa?" oceh Sakura.

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Entah kenapa pertanyaan ini menjadi sangat sulit baginya. "Ah, itu...mmm.. _etto..._ se-sebenarnya—..."

"Sebenarnya itu semua hanyalah tipuan untuk mengerjaimu" tiba-tiba saja Ino menyela penjelasan Naruto.

"Ahh, aku sudah tidak tahan berdiam diri dan melihat drama cinta yang membuatku kepanasan itu" keluh Tenten sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya. Ia baru saja keluar dari belakang tumpukkan pot bunga yang tersusun rapi di atap sekolah ini. Disusul dengan teman-teman kelas Sakura yang lain dan juga wali kelasnya—Kakashi—yang ternyata ikut dalam rencana mengerjai Sakura.

"Aku baru tahu kalau ternyata Sakura- _chan_ menyukai Naruto! Aku dikalahkan oleh pemuda pirang itu!" seru Rock Lee yang langsung membuat pipi Sakura memerah sempurna. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Namun tiba-tiba saja Naruto memeluk tubuh Sakura membuat jantung gadis itu seakan ingin meledak. "Hei, jangan membuat kekasihku menjadi malu begitu" ujar Naruto yang berhasil membuat muka Sakura semakin memerah.

"Ck! Sejak kapan kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih, ha?" tanya Ino.

"Sejak Sakura- _chan_ mengatakan kalau ia juga mencintaiku" jawab Naruto dengan santainya.

"Mana mungkin bisa seper—..." belum selesai Ino berbicara, Sakura telah menyelanya terlebih dahulu.

"Mengapa kalian semua bisa berada di sini?"

Suasana pun menjadi hening begitu pertanyaan dari Sakura itu meluncur dengan mulusnya. Hingga akhirnya Sabaku Gaara—pemuda berambut merah bata—memutuskan untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Sakura. "Kami berniat mengejutkanmu"

"Mengejutkanku?"

"Ya! Apa kau tidak sadar? Hari ini kau ulang tahun, _Forehead!"_ Ino memperjelas.

Sakura menepuk jidatnya. Karena semua kejadian selama seminggu ini, ia jadi melupakan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri. Tunggu! Jangan-jangan kejadian seminggu ini.. "Jangan bilang kalau semua hal yang aku alami selama seminggu ini adalah rencana kalian?"

"I-itu semua me-memang rencana ka-kami. Te-termasuk Naruto- _kun_ yang me-menyatakan cinta sebanyak 10 kali itu" jawab Hinata.

"Berarti saat itu aku memang tak bisa menolak duduk di depan Naruto?"

"Begitulah" jawab Kiba dengan santainya.

Namun tiba-tiba saja Sakura tertawa begitu kerasnya. Membuat seluruh temannya menjadi bingung. "Kenapa kau tertawa? Apa ada yang lucu?" tanya Ino mewakili kebingungan teman-temannya dan tentunya kebingungannya sendiri.

Sakura mengangguk. "Kalian telah berhasil mengerjaiku. Sangat berhasil malah. Tapi saat puncaknya malah menjadi seperti ini. Kalian keluar tanpa persiapan apapun? Apa ini yang namanya kejutan saat ulang tahun?" jelas Sakura yang langsung membuat Ino dan lainnya sadar.

"Benar juga, kita melupakan kuenya" ujar Kakashi dengan santainya.

Sedangkan Ino malah panik, "Oh iya! Kue nya!"

"Ce-cepat ambil kuenya!" Hinata ikut panik dan beberapa orang pun segera mengambil sebuah kotak dan membukanya.

"Ini gara-gara kalian berdua terlalu romantis tadi! Kami sampai lupa rencana awal!" Tenten menyalahkan Naruto dan Sakura. Membuat muka pasangan itu menjadi memerah bagai kepiting rebus.

"Kuenya datang!" seru Kiba sambil membawa sebuah kue coklat dengan ukuran yang cukup besar dan terlihat ada dua lilin berbentuk angka 1 dan 7 yang dipucuknya telah menyala api kecil.

"Cepat buat permintaan dan tiup apinya. Kami sudah sangat lapar" oceh Tenten tidak sabar.

Sakura pun segera menutup matanya dan mengucapkan permohonannya. _'Semoga aku bisa terus bahagia bersama dengan Naruto dan seluruh teman-temanku...'_

 _ **FUUUHHH!**_

Begitu selesai mengucapkan permohonannya, ia pun segera meniup api yang menyala di pucuk lilin hingga padam. " _Otanjoubi omedetou!"_ seru semuanya ketika api telah padam. Semua ini membuat Sakura menjadi terharu. Ia tak menyangka kalau teman-temannya begitu memperhatikannya. Bahkan mereka ingat tanggal ulang tahunnya dan membuat kejutan untuknya. Padahal ia sendiri tidak ingat. Dan ia juga berterimakasih pada teman-temannya. Karena rencana mereka, ia dan Naruto menjadi bisa saling menyatakan perasaannya masing-masing. Ia tak akan lupa pernyataan cinta Naruto yang ke sebelas itu. Ia akan selalu mengingat _Elf_ yang dalam bahasa Jerman berarti sebelas.

" _Minna, Arigatou!_ Dan Naruto!" Sakura berbalik menghadap Naruto dan segera memeluknya membuat pemuda itu terkejut. " _Aishiteru!"_ serunya dengan sangat keras. Membuat pipi Naruto memerah seperti tomat segar dan ia pun menjadi bahan kejahilan teman-temannya.

 **=X=X=X=ELF=X=X=X=**

 _Otanjoubi Omedetou,_ Sakura- _chan!_ _#tiup terompet_

Shizu menepati janji Shizu, kan! oh, iya! Bagaimana cerita di atas? Baguskan? Baguskan? _#maksa_

Arti dari judul ini itu angka sebelas dalam bahas Jerman. Yaitu _Elf._ Ini melambangkan pernyataan cinta Naruto yang ke sebelas pada Sakura- _chan_. pernyataan yang tidak disadari oleh Sakura- _chan_ dan ia malah menghadiahi Naruto sebuah tamparan karena salah paham.

Eh, tahu, nggak... sebenarnya, tuh, ya... yang bagian Sakura- _chan_ nampar Naruto saat menyatakan cinta itu merupakan pengalaman dari salah satu sahabat Shizu yang sebut saja dia Cheeseka- _chan!_ begitulah panggilan Shizu padanya. Habisnya dia itu suka manggil aku marmut atau tikus. Ya, udah, aku panggil dia Cheeseka- _chan!_ imut, kan! tenang aja, Shizu udah minta izin, kok, sama dia! Terus dia langsung berseru riang—kesal—pada Shizu... hehehehe... pengalamannya itu dramatis banget, ya.. maka dari itu Shizu masukin di cerita... tapi Shizu acungkan jempol deh, buat sahabat Shizu yang satu itu. Dia sangat berani! Hebat! Shizu sampai kagum!

Hanya bagian itu saja, kok! selainnya itu merupakan imajinasi Shizu... semoga kalian menyukainya!

Sedikit informasi, untuk cerita _**Two Love for One Heart**_ nya belum bisa Shizu lanjutkan. Karena Shizu belum selesai ujian. Terlebih seminggu lagi Shizu akan melaksanakan US. Do'akan Shizu, ya, kawan! Semoga Shizu bisa mendapat nilai bagus dan lulus dengan nilai terbaik! Agar dapat membanggakan keluarga dan masuk ke sekolah yang Shizu inginkan... Amin...

Ok! Sekian dari Shizu! Jangan lupa **REVIEW** nya, ya, kawan! Shizu tunggu!

 **=X=X=X=ARIGATOU=X=X=X=**


End file.
